strdier by svetlana' - The Sequel Prequel
by BadFanFictives
Summary: I think I'm getting better at this whole 'grammar' business.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWritten as a sequel to 'strdier by svetlana' for unicornsofdeath. Find them here on or in our favourite authors./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"sum time after 'i love you'/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Svetlana war laying outside strdier's homo, playnig with the grass and looking at the skies. "its so pertty today!111!111!1!" she yelld and strider came out and sed "yez, so are you Sevlana" and she blushed and lookd away. "we don have time strder, we need to go kills the dark lord" she said in angry. "okay i will get the hobbits. they can halp." he said and went to go get gandflaf./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongemspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"a long(ish) tim ago.../span/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emteh kin and queen of the soviet onion held there baby under the moonlit. "she has big desterny my quuen" the kind said and then the queen sed "yes" becose they knew she war destinedd to defeat the dark lrod but they were verry sad becuse they didnet want her to go. "but she is normral, how is she going to fite the dark lorsd!?11?" the kings advisor creamed. "BECOSE SHE IS DESTINY" the king yelled and Svetlana started to cries./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"Gandflaf./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"after they found the hobbits at isengar, strdier and gandalf bought them back to strdiers castle, but on the way ther wwas attacked by spidders in the wood! streeder had made it back witj the hobbits but nevar saw gandlaf again.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""fordo!" strider said and walled into a room. Frodo was still a knitted doll and had string fallig from his eyes. "wat is wrong?" stridder said. "sam and the others...2 Foddo said sand strdier realised they war gone! "they got taken to the dark lord but they left me". Strider frowned and picked froddo up and put the little doll in his pocket and walkd back to the gardren to see svelana./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongemspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"a not as long time ago.../span/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt was hurd being the princess of society onion and svetland has to spend all day doing lessons and broing stuff. but one day, she sneaks out from the castl and goes to see her frend laura in the forest. laura knew how to fight and would teach svetlana but today she wasnt there. "LAURA!11!111!" Svetlana yelled and looked around the tree for her. then, sudden;y a orc came on a horse and slashed his sword at svetana! She grabed a stick and used it to block the ords attax. "stoopid grill!" he yelld when she poked his hors in the eye. Why was orc riding horse anyway?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"back to milkwoof/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""it has been agess since ive been to milwood" svetlanda said as she got her sword and armor redy. "i know but we need to find gandalf so he can help us get hobbits and killl the dark lord" srider said. svett knew she didnt need them because it woz her destiniy but she let them give her all the hlep and wanted to help gandfal in the forest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"on the way there was some spidders waiting and one of them jumped on Svetlana! strideer jumped in the way to protect and stabbed the spider but its fang hit him and was posion! Svetlada didn't realise. she was too busy killing all the spideers. she had learnd to use her powars to kill them all and the red litning was firing eveerywhere from her hands and her swrod. "they're all dead now" she said but turned around and strdier was unconkchious on the floor! "STTREEDEIFIEFIEFNISEHNFOSBEOREORBEEREOESNFHEEREEEEEEEEER!11!11!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongemspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"a little bit of a log time ago/span/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emwen svetland was walking home it started raining and the orc blood was dripping down her. she took his sword as prize but there was red endergy flowing through the blade as she was walking. wehn she came into the onion castle, her mother ran to the door but the king stopped her. "no, loko!" he pointed to the sowrd. "she has powar! she is a witch!". Svetlanan started to cry but farted becose the power was too much./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em2what to do with her?" the queen asked "i lover her, she is my daughtur!". "she has becomes has dangerous." the kingr frowned and started rubbing his beard in thoughts. "we have to kill her"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"magic yarn/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"svetlans was aboot to cry as she tried to wake up strider but he wouldnt wake. "he was posioned by the spidder" frodo said and came out his pocket. "i will go get gandfal in the forest!" he sed and ran away, leaving trail of pink string and dluff. somethign else had fallen from the pocket and was shinning in the dirt. "what is that?" Svetlana asked noone and picked it up. "its... THE ONE RING!" she scremed "why do u have this ring!?" she asked but he didnt answer because dying. Svetlanf sat down nana waited and put the ring on her fingers so she woldn't loose it. she felt weird but didnt realise.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emstrongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"the fall of the soviet onions/span/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emit was the dark of the knight and the king and queen and some guards were carrying sleeping svet to milkwood. they tied her up to a wooden pist and put sticks around it. "wat are you doing?2 she asked when she woke up. "we have to burn you" king said. "you are witch." Svetlanz staretd to cry again and so did the quin and a guard. the king brought a torch to light the sticks and set one on fire but svetlana screamed and coudlnt see anything. theere was red covering her visions and screaming all around. a spidder came and started attacking too while her poser wsa flying everwhere./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"thats what she sed/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Svetlana woke up in the morning and Gandalf was making tea. "good moring" he said and she said "also good mornig. Whar is frodo and strieder?" and he said "they went for walk to kill the spidders and make safe path." and she said "Oh." and he said "what is that on your fingar?" and she looke at the ring and said "nothing. just irng." and he said "it is dangerose. You should tak it off or you will gro crazy and kill everone." and she said "no" and he said "please" but she said "no" but he said "PLASE" and she said "NOO!O!O!11!1!11!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emstrongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"a tiny time algo.../span/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSvetkana was still screamign. she could see a spider eeting her fathers face and his blood was dripping everwhere but he was not dead he was yelling. "for the onion!" said a guard as spidders legs riped into his chest and pulled his heart out and eat it. Sudenly, Svetlana felt her ropes being cut behind her. She tried to turn to see but the man had a hood and whispered to her to run away and he would save he parents. she fell down almost into the fir but the man quickly threw her away. then she flew trough the woods and thought that the sky was pretty. then her head hit a trees and she fell unconsciousness./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"shes a witch/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Strider came back with Frodo in his pocket. "The forst is safe now princes!" he yelled but stop when he saw svetland drinking tea. she was covered in blod. "where is ganflaf?" fordo asked, jumping out of the pock. "gone." Svetlanda said and took a sip of the tea which has blood in it too. Strifer frowned but then he saw the ring on her hand and was scarred. "we shold start going now." he said and svetland got up and smiled and said "ok" and they started walking./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"frodo was fllowing behind them and strifder was leading the way, his hand was still on his chest wher he had been posioned and it was bleeding yellow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emstrongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"a littler bit of tim ago.../span/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSvetana woke up in a ittle hut full of animals and mud and saw a chubby man with a brown hat walking around. "you're awake" he said but she stated crying again because she was scaed and couldn't remember anything. "i am radagast and you have amnesia" he said but she was looking at dress. he had changed her into a beautitful pink dress but she was scared and ran away and took his blanket too becauase it was cold and cold.. he treid to follow her and kept yelling "onion, omion onione, onion, nion, onime, onin, onion, oninon, ONION" but she didned know what he was yelling about and she tripped down a jill and hit her heads on a rock and fainted again as spiiders started to come around her and she cold see a man coming.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"the finlal part!/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Eventually they came out of milkywood and walked a litlte bit before thye could see mondor. "there is where" svetlana said and frodo saidd "yes thats where we have to go and kill the dark lorok!". "Yes..." Svetlana said slowly "We have to kill him..." but she was having secon thughts and lookd down at herr ring with an evil smirk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongFlawless./strong/p 


End file.
